The Last Time In Forever: Wholocked Book One
by FangirlFanatic01
Summary: Caroline May, an ordinary girl, New to being The Tenth Doctor's Companion...All too soon Tragedy strikes. Will The Doctor be able to find Caroline? Will Sherlock Holmes help him? Find out by reading the captivating, thrilling, action-filled adventure.
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Tragedy Strikes**

**Caroline**

"Donna!" The Doctor called, down the stairs.

"Donna! We're landing!"

"I'm coming spaceman!" she called up. Just as she came up, the TARDIS landed.

"Alright, I'll go first. You know… make sure it's safe."

Ugh. He always did that. He walked over to me and looked down. Either I was short or he was tall. It was both.

"Do I look presentable, Caroline? You never know, we might meet the queen of something."

I ruffled his hair and smoothed his suit.

"You look fine." I said with a giggle.

"Thanks." he said, then ran off. He grabbed his coat and put it on effortlessly. Ran to the door and opened it. But then he quickly closed it and leaned against it, his back to the door, locking it behind him with his long, skinny fingers.

"That's it. We are leaving rIGHT NOW! GOOD BYE!" he yelled, his voice going up in a crescendo.

"What's wrong?" I screamed. He ran to the controls, pulling levers, hitting buttons, spinning… things. I didn't know what they were called. I heard this weird faint noise but it was there for sure, "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE"

Suddenly the TARDIS made a moaning noise. The voice was closer now

"EXTERMINATE, THE DOCTOR IS PRESENT! HE MUST BE EXTERMINATED"

"No! No. No, no, no, NO!"

"EXTERMINATE! THE DOCTOR MUST BE EXTERMINATED"

He slammed the controls and the TARDIS made it's familiar noise and the piston in the middle slid up and down. He let out a triumphant

"YES!" and fell back into the pilot chair.

"Doctor, I want to go to a nice planet where there is no running and nothing trying to kill us." Donna said. I had to laugh at that. No running? When you decided to travel with The Doctor it's like you signed a contract that said _Willing to run at all times whether it be necessary or not._ Even though this was true I was ready for a break too. I hoped I wouldn't run into some trouble...but this is The Doctor we are talking about. Trouble is his middle name, for all I knew it could be his first name! Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Caroline May, 21 years old, and The Doctor's latest companion. My favorite color is purple, thus the pastel lavender hair and I am, or rather was, a college student who dreamed of traveling the world and what better way to do that then with The Doctor.


	2. To Expect The Unexpected

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**To Expect The Unexpected**

**Caroline**

In the morning I got dressed and went upstairs. When I got up, Donna wasn't up yet. The

Doctor had done his hair today.

"Sunny day today?" I asked.

"Yep! I checked when I got up. Not a cloud in the sky." the Doctor replied.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. Donna came upstairs.

"'Morning!" she said.

"Good morning." I said.

"Ready to go?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." we said. We went outside. We put our sunglasses on. It was so bright here! And hot too, considering it was November. I was almost glowing, on account of how pale I am. We walked around a bit, then went to the beach. This was my first time to a beach, in my 21 years of life. I took my trainers and socks off. The sand was so soft! It was hot though.

"Hot! The sand is hot!" I yelled as I ran down to the water.

"Ouch!". There was a stretch of sand covered in shell shards. A few pieces made my feet bleed because they stabbed me. I finally got to the water and breathed a sigh of relief. My feet were slightly burnt from the sand and bleeding and bruised from the shells. The Doctor and Donna walked down the beach. They took their trainers and socks off when they got past the shell part. They laughed at me, and I got mad.

"It's not funny." I said, hitting the Doctor. He just laughed harder.

"It really hurt!" I said, rubbing my foot.

"I've never been to a beach!"

"Well, a tip, don't take your shoes off immediately." he said, still laughing a bit.

"Yeah… I got that part." I said, cringing. The saltwater burnt on my cuts.

"Hey, how about we go eat somewhere really nice tonight?" he asked.

"Okay!" I said.

"Don't be so rude, Doctor. It is her first time." she said.

"I was only inviting her to dinner!" he said in protest.

"I was talking about how you laughed at her." she said.

"You laughed too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oi! Watch it spaceman!"

"Oi! Watch it Earthgirl!". They went back and forth arguing.

"Stop it you sound like five year old babies!" I said. "Now say you're sorry."

"Sorry." they both said in unison.

"Okay, let's go. It's hot." I said.

"Yeah, okay." Donna said. We walked around and went to a few of the shops just because we could. Everyone was so… American. I mean, I've met Americans before. Even had one travel with us in the TARDIS for a while, but I'd never been to America.

Later that day, around 6 o'clock, the Doctor told us to go get ready to eat. He said it was a really fancy restaurant, so dress nice. I put on my white button-up and favourite dress. It was blue with red and white spots. I put on a pair of tights and a pair of brown boots. I fixed my hair and went back upstairs.

"Where's Donna?" I asked.

"Oh, she's not coming." the Doctor said.

"Why?" I asked, concerned that something happened.

"Oh, she said something about us having some _alone time_?" he said, confused, as if asking a question.

"She also said 'you two have fun'." _OH MY GOSH, DONNA! WHAT THE HECK!?_ I thought. She totally wanted us together. It was annoying.

"Oh… okay." I replied casually, even though I was angry at Donna. Suddenly I wished I had worn my nicer boots and maybe paid a bit more attention to my makeup.

"So… it's… just us?"

"Yep!" he said, holding out his arm. I took it and we walked, arm and arm out of the TARDIS. The restaurant was only a few doors down so it only took about a minute to get there. We sat down and the Doctor ordered drinks. It was some sort of wine. I took a big drink but then spit it back out into the cup. He did the same thing. I started coughing.

"You, okay?" the Doctor asked, wiping his mouth with a disgusted look.

"Yeah." I said.

"Just tastes terrible.".

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'll order us waters instead." he said.

"Sounds good." I said. I looked in my small, leather purse for my phone, but I couldn't find it. "Hey, I left my phone in the TARDIS. You mind if I run and get it?" I asked.

"Nowh. I dohn't mihnd." he said, his mouth full of a roll from the basket they had brought out. "Ok." I said getting up.

"And…" I said, ruffling his messy hair.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude.". He just smiled. With that, I walked out the door. A minute later, I was back in the TARDIS. Donna was watching the telly.

"Back so soon?" she asked.

"No. Forgot my phone." I replied.

"Oh, you kids and your phones." she said.

"I'm not a kid! I'm twenty one!" I protested. She just laughed and continued watching the telly. I ran downstairs, grabbed my phone, ran back upstairs, said bye to Donna, and started on my way back. Right by the restaurant, there was a dark alley where they kept the dumpsters. I stopped right in front of it to check a few things on my phone.

Then I was falling,

falling,

falling, into darkness.


	3. A Prisonor

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**A Prisoner **

**Caroline**

The next thing I knew I was tied to a chair in a dark room.

_Help._

I thought. It was the only thing I could do. I couldn't speak. Not even whisper. The sedative was still wearing off.

_Please._

_Help._

_Me._


	4. A Minute Too Long

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**A Minute Too Long**

**The Doctor**

Too Long. I had been sitting here for about 5 minutes. She was supposed to be back about a minute ago. Shouldn't have taken her this long.

_Maybe she just stopped to go to… the bathroom? _I thought. No… that can't be it. She would've gotten back then gone here. Right? No? Maybe?

"Your waters, sir." the waiter said.  
>"Oh, thank you." I said, nodding my head. I had a worried look, but I didn't know it.<p>

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Y… yeah." I replied, shaking my head.

"Where's your date?"

"Oh, er… she forgot something in… in the... car. Yeah, yeah that's it, the car." I didn't bother to correct him that Caroline wasn't my 'date'. I was too worried right now. She was never gone this long. I abruptly stood up and dashed out of there, not paying. Something was definitely wrong. I practically flew to the TARDIS.

"DONNA! DONNA!" I yelled as I opened the door.

No answer

"DONNA"

Nothing

Oh no.

No.

This couldn't be happening.


	5. A Warm Welcome

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**A Warm Welcome**

**The Doctor**

I ran my hands over some buttons and levers not really paying attention to what I was doing or where I intended to go...I just needed to find them. Then suddenly it occurred to me. What if they had just stepped out for a breath of fresh air, maybe I should have stayed there...No I couldn't keep second-guessing myself, but….. before I could put more thought in it the TARDIS landed. I stepped outside, a wave of deja vu hit me. Where was I? I looked around, nothing stood out but… wait what did that sign say? No, no that couldn't be right, but my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. There it was clear as day, Baker street. Time to pay a visit to an old friend, Well, an enemy really, but it didn't matter, he owed me, and he lived in 221B.

It didn't take long to find the famous Sherlock Holmes, the man who had cheated death twice, I knocked on the door and heard an old woman talk.

"Hello? Sherlock is that you?" I heard another voice this time, a man

" he just left, even he can't solve a case this quickly"

The door opened.

" Who is it ?" The man's voice rang out

"I'm not sure, dear. He said his name is the Doctor?" she said, like a question.

The young man appeared. I introduced myself.

" 'ello! I'm The Doctor and you are?"

"John, Dr. John Watson"

" 'ello then, Dr. John Watson." I said, putting my hand out. He shook it.

"If you don't mind my asking, who exactly are you?"

" Oh..Well I'm kinda a….A traveler."

"A doctor who travels?"

"Yeah.."

A few seconds passed in silence

"Well would you like to come in for some tea and biscuits?"

"Sure"

I walked into his flat, It quite small with a patterned wallpaper, One of the walls had a strange smiley face which I decided it was better not to question.

"So Doctor….Is there a specific reason you came here? A case perhaps?"

"Now that ya mention it, yeah, is Sherlock going to back soon?"

"You sound like your best friends with him" He said with suspicion leaking into his voice

"Hmmmm… friends? Not the way I'd put it"

John was about to speak but before he could, Sherlock walked in exasperated and plopped down onto the sofa and started mumbling to himself then suddenly screamed

"OUT! EVERYONE OUT"

"Oh no" John mumbled, clearly annoyed.

"What, What is it?" I looked around

"I need to go to my mind palace, now hush"

He practically shoved both of us out the door

"His mind what?" I asked, almost falling down the stairs, but catching myself with the hand rail.

"His mind palace. It's where he goes to think." John said.

"How long will this take because I've got kind of an emergency." I asked

"Not too long" he replied.

Finally we went back inside. Sherlock stared at me.

"Oh, what do you have for me this time, Doctor?" he asked with a sigh.


	6. Mind Palace

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Mind Palace**

**Sherlock**

Doctor, The Doctor, I never thought I'd cross paths with him again, but then again in the first place I'd never expected to meet him at all. He was just a little fairy tale, a legend, but it stuck in my head. The Doctor would come, he always does. I smile at my thoughts, I thought back to when I was younger and my mother would sit down and tell me these glorious stories about a man with no home, a man whose eyes were heavy with all he had seen but still had a smile on his face. The man with the blue box. I used to laugh at my mother, "The Doctor and time lords don't exist!" I kept telling her, but she refused to listen to reason and logic. I had forgotten about those stories, that man with the blue box. I had been foolish and refused to listen to stories but as any wise man would know, all the stories were true. It shocked me the first time I'd met him, I didn't get off with the right foot... I had almost forgotten about this strange man with a screwdriver, the last of his kind. I am terribly sorry to say, I had almost forgotten about The Doctor.


	7. Christmas Came Early

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Christmas Came Early**

**Sherlock**

"I need your help." he said.

I laughed at man of legends, standing in my flat, asking me for help.

"The Doctor need my help?" I asked, still laughing as if it were a joke.

"Sherlock Holmes. Let me tell you this right now, I didn't come to you because I thought you were the best man for the job, I came to you because you're the only one."

John had stopped trying to take notes and looked truly mesmerized by the Doctor.

I honestly didn't to know how to reply either. So I took a deep breath and said

"What's your problem?"

I am not afraid to say that he had given me a beautiful crime to solve, two women missing, one in a matter of 5 minutes.

I couldn't stop smiling and couldn't stop thinking that whoever pulled this off is a true genius and how I couldn't wait to meet him or her, in that case. It was like when a little boy finally gets to open his Christmas gifts. Except this was better.


	8. Held Hostage

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Held Hostage**

**Caroline**

21 years, and I never thought that I would be in a situation like this. I was in control of my body now. I could talk and move. I was in my own little prison cell. My throat was raw from screaming but I didn't give up.

"WHY!? WHY DO YOU NEED ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

I bit on my hand to keep the sounds of my sobbing muffled, I would not show myself as weak. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps, thump, thump, thump, they were loud and the sound echoed off the prison cells and made it even louder.

"Who..who's there?" I questioned, my voice hoarse from yelling and screaming.

He stopped, his face still in the shadows

"Just an old friend.". Such a simple sentence but he said it with such loathing that it scared me half to death, and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling.

"Old friend of who? The Doctor?" I tried to hide my voice cracking but I think he saw through it. He started to pace and I tried to see his face but it was still well hidden. There was an eerie tone in his voice when he replied,

"An old enemy"

"What?"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on the back of my head and the world went black


	9. Honey! I Have A Partner in Crime!

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Honey! I Have A Partner In Crime**

**The Villain**

I had gotten a text. Text telling me to meet up with someone, to meet up with a stranger. I double-checked; I was in the right place. Then why was no one here?

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Hellooooooo"

Then suddenly,

"Sorry, I'm late honey"

A loud voice boomed out.

A man came out. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and dark-washed jeans. He had huge headphones on and looked like he was texting someone.

"Who are you?"

"Oh dear, I didn't expect you to be this rude" the strange man exclaimed

"Are you the one who sent me the text?"

"No matter how off guard you are caught you shouldn't be rude," He replied ignoring my question. We stared at each other. I turned around and started to walk away. I almost reached the doors when he said,

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I sent you that text."

"So why did you want to see me?"

"I want to make a deal"

I didn't reply. He looked like he was trying to build up the courage to say something but changed his mind last minute.

" I want to help you"

" Help me do what?"

"You know what."

Again, no comment from me.

"I know who you are."

"Oh yeah!" I hoped he didn't here the uncertainty in my voice "Who am I?"

He chuckled


	10. Don't Blink

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Don't Blink**

**Caroline**

I woke up. I only remembered three things;

a. My name is Caroline

b. I am 21 years old

c. I am trapped

And that's all I remember.

I was in a small cell with a little window up high. There was a lamp dangling from the ceiling making a creepy creaking sound. Even with the lamp it was still very dark. I couldn't see a door or anything

Then I heard a weird sound. One I hadn't heard before. Swish.

"Hello" My throat was dry. "Is anyone here?"

Swish. There it was again. That weird sound.

I got up and moved. The lights flickered.

I stood up and looked around, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I turned around and there it was.

A statue, of an angel, a crying angel.

There was a voice at the back of my head saying two words over and over again. Don't Blink. Don't Blink. Why? That voice...I knew that voice...Why couldn't I just remember?

I blinked.

And in a matter of less than a millisecond. That creature had moved. It was standing only a few feet away from me. The voice...it was louder. Don't BLINK, Don't Blink. Whatever you do DON'T BLINK.

I blinked.

The creature... what ever it was. Was only a few inches away from me now. It's hands raised above its head. Grey stone eyes. Sharp teeth ready to bite. I reached out and touched it. Stone. It was stone. Then how did it move?

I ran across the room making sure to keep an eye on the the thing... er... creature or whatever it was.

I looked at it and blinked again. When I opened my eyes sure enough the creature had moved and I couldn't see it. Sweat dripped down my back. I didn't know what would happen if that thing reached me. I didn't want to find out. Then the lights flickered and then went out.

I felt a cool creepy feeling behind me and I whipped around. There it was, the angel, smiling now, it's arms just a few centimeters away. Welcoming me. Then I made what would be my last mistake ever. I blinked.


	11. Pain and Longing

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Pain And Longing**

**The Doctor**

As I walked out of apartment 221B I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He had done it, He took the case. He asked for 3 days, and I gave them to him. I was so relieved because to be honest I was almost positive that Sherlock Holmes wouldn't help me. I had planned on a good time withering in my own pain in the TARDIS but I got an unexpected surprise. I walked in the TARDIS not paying attention to where things were or what I was doing. The only thing I did notice was the absence of Caroline's giggles and the quiet without Donna to fill it.

With the usually quiet I put my thoughts into order. Sherlock Holmes. How could I even begin describing Sherlock Holmes. I hated him. And it was a mutual feeling. He was probably the only other person in this universe who was smarter than me. He also kept a companion by his side, John Watson, except unlike mine his didn't change so often. You see I live in a constant state of worry and panic and action. Just the way I like it but unfortunately all that comes with the danger of loss. Loss came with pain. Unwillingly my mind drifted to all that I had lost, Sarah Jane, Mickey Smith, Rose Tyler, those were the first to pop up with dozens more to follow and I knew as long as I was alive this list would keep growing. I mentally added two more people to that list, Caroline and Donna, who knew if I could ever find them. When I was done recounting everything I had done wrong and how many lives I had ruined one name stuck to me like glue. Rose Tyler.

It had been so long since I had allowed myself to think of her, but now I couldn't stop. It all came rushing back. The way she walked, her smile, the small twinkle in her eye, how she always had a sarcastic remark ready. She was so fearless and brave. She gave me hope, she turned me into the man I am right now, if it weren't for her the weight of knowing I destroyed Gallifrey would have crushed me long ago. I remembered our last conversation. Her last words to me, I love you. And my reply,"Rose Tyler, I" The sentence I never got to finish. The words I never got to say. I took a deep breath and buried my memories underneath once again. Rose was gone and nothing could ever change that.


	12. A Game To Play

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**A Game To Play**

**Caroline**

I woke up in a white room. Not sure how I got there, or why I needed to be here. Then it all came back to me. The angel. Dont blink. Help. Who saved me? There was a glass of water a food left for me. I was so hungry I practically inhaled everything and it felt like I could drink a lake. Once I was done eating I notice a letter addressed to me. I opened it.

_Miss Caroline May,_

_If you are reading this Congratulations! You survived. You have been chosen to be part of the research known as CTR (Cyberman Transformation Research) Our goal is to monitor how humans react in dangerous situations and how their feelings affect their decision. We hope to create a new race of cybermen which are ideal in every way. Do not worry, the following people are also part of the research;_

_Donna Noble_

_Sarah Jane Smith_

_Martha Jones_

_Jack Harkness_

_John Watson_

_Molly Hooper_

_Thank You for your participation. _


	13. An Impossible Case

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**An Impossible Case**

**Sherlock**

"AHHHUUGGGG" I screamed in frustration. Two days. Two days and I haven't gotten anywhere. No leads, No clues. I had my suspicions that a consulting criminal was behind this but he just didn't have access to all time and space. I knew I was getting on John's nerves. He didn't get why I didn't abandon the case, I usually would at this point but this was no ordinary case. It was a 5 patch problem. 5 nicotine patches. I would much rather smoke but, ugh laws and stuff. I told The Doctor to come back in 3 days, I only had one more day to find any clues. I dont know why but I felt myself wanting to make sure The Doctor is impressed by me.

After staying for hours in my mind place going over the same details in my head over and over again. I already knew a lot about Caroline. I didn't even need to ask anyone. I just had to scroll through her tumblr, her blog went on forever. Thousands of entries about her adventures with The Doctor, all posted as dreams. She constantly called herself a geek but the comments she got said otherwise. Hipster, they called her. What on earth was this 'hipster'?

"JOHNNNN" I called out,

"Yes?" He replied,

"Come here"

He walked in.

"What is it?"

"What is this hipster thing?"

"Like, someone calling someone a hipster?"

"Yeah"

He briefly explained a hipster. Hmmmmm... quite interesting how their minds work, the little humans. Caroline had lavender hair and reading glasses, not sure if she really needed them or if it was just with the whole hipster thing. Alarmingly pale skin with wide brown eyes and light coloured freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She was very pretty. She was very...boyish. I mean she had long hair and wore makeup but going through her blog she preferred sneakers over heels, shorts over skirts, didn't seem like she really cared about what others think. Then I saw it. An innocent comment really. Something I had looked over until now. Scrolling through all her comments someone in each one had used an emoticon for a drum. The person who commented was thesoundofdrums and it always tagged ioweyouanapple. I owe you, IOU. IOU. Seems like a harmless three letters but they meant so much more. Jim Moriarty. The man The Doctor needed to find was James Moriarty.


	14. Death Is A Blessing

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Death is a Blessing**

**CAroline**

Tick Tock. Tick Tock goes the clock. Time is running out. I don't know why but these three sentences run over and over in my head. I'm still in that white room. Nothing to occupy my mind so I am haunted by own own thoughts. Some of my memories have come back to me. I know my mum and dad died. I was an orphan. I was taken in by great people. I was raised well. I went to college. I don't know my mum and dads names. I don't know the orphanage I was put in. I don't know the names of the couple that took me in. I don't know the name of my college. Most importantly I don't know why I'm here. For all I know all these memories could be fake.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock goes the clock. Time is running out. I think this is some kind of mental asylum. What else could it be? I try to remember something, anything from my past life. Nothing, just darkness. Am I psychotic? Am I just hallucinating? Is this just a dream? I hear a muffled sound _you must be upgraded_.

Tick Tock. What is this CTR? Are they just trying to confuse me? Is this some kind of test? What was it again? Cybermen Transformation Research? What is a cybermen? Why does it sound familiar? I hear something faint. _You must be upgraded._

Tick Tock. I am hungry. Why am I hungry? Why won't they give me any food? I hear it again. _You must be upgraded_.

I must be upgraded.


	15. A Chance I Have To Take

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**A Chance I Have To Take**

**The Doctor**

I found myself back at 221B Baker Street. It had been three days, but it felt so much longer. As every hour without them went by, I could feel their absence swallowing me up. I missed Donna's sass. Her sarcastic remarks. Calling me 'spaceman'. _Oi, watch it spaceman._ I heard her voice in my head. I missed her being… well… Donna. And Caroline's giggles. Oh, how I missed the way her small finger played with my hair and how she smoothed my suit. Her lavender hair and her faint smell of flowers. Her voice. Her hugs. Her silly little flower crowns she made us all wear in the summer. The way she wore my coat when it was cold. When she made me dance around the TARDIS with her. When we read in the library. I mentally went through every little thing she did, all her little quirks. Maybe Donna was right. Maybe I _did_ fancy Caroline. Nah, she was just a friend. I knew I didn't because I thought of her as a younger sister. What had only been 72 hours felt like an eternity. It felt worse than losing Rose because there was something I could've done. I could've went with her. We just _had_ to go out to dinner and just _had_ to leave Donna. I… I could've kissed her goodbye. Told her the possible truth. Was it normal for the _Time Lord_ to fall in love with the _companion_, instead of the other way around? I shook it off and I knocked on the door. I tried to smile, but it was impossible. The door opened.

"Hello John" I mumbled, holding back a few tears.

"'ello Doctor, not as cheerful today are ya, mate?" He said, looking slightly concerned. I ignored his question and asked,

"Did you solve the case?"

"You better come and sit down" Sherlock was in the corner typing furiously on his laptop. I was nervous he'd say no, considering he said I'd better sit down.

"Sherlock" John called. He ignored him. "The Doctor is here" At that Sherlock's head jerked up.

"So Detective, Have you gotten anywhere?" I said.

"John, go tell Mrs. Hudson to get us some tea"

"But…" he protested

"Go. Now" John walked away, clearly not happy. Sherlock eyes followed him as he exited.

"Now then, Doctor. I think I found the culprit" I was in disbelief. How? When? I had to stop myself from exploding with a thousand question and instead I took a deep breath and asked,

"Who?"

"So you see, Its quite simple" He was right. I had been an idiot for not noticing. Of course it was him. Who else? But what did he want? Again, I still wasn't sure about the IOU guy helping him… he liked to work alone, but if Sherlock was right and I was 99.999999% sure he was, Caroline was in huge trouble.

"I am cannot completely guarantee they are behind this, but I think it is your best chance."

"It is a chance I have to take, Sherlock. What about Donna? Are they the ones who took her too?"

"That is where all the clues point to"

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

"Where is John? He only went to get tea. What is taking him so long?" Obviously Sherlock had forgotten about John until this point because he abruptly stood up and started calling for him.

He was no where to be found. In a matter of minutes, he had disappeared. Just like Caroline and Donna.


	16. Trapped

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Trapped**

**John**

_My name is John. My name is John Watson. I have a friend his name is… is… I don't remember. I don't remember anything._

I was in a room, a cell would be a more accurate way to describe it. Not a door, window or a way out in sight. I was trapped. But I couldnt remember why. Why was I here? Who was I?

I was tired so, so tired. I heard a voice, or was it just in my head. It so soft and peaceful._ Go to sleep. Go to sleep._ The logical part of my brain was screaming NO, dont do it. It is a trap! But I was so tired. _So very, very tired._

The last thing I heard before I let myself sleep was that same sweet, sweet voice saying, you must be upgraded. My last thought before slipping into a peaceful slumber was

_I must be upgraded._


	17. Darling! I Have Plans For Us!

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Darling! I Have Plans For Us!**

**The ****Villains**

He was perfect for the job. Moriarty, he is the one I'm talking about. He is a pure genius. He was right. The Doctor was with Sherlock. We could both get our revenge together. I showed him my plans. The CTR, removing all memories so they could never be changed back, a new race of cybermen, better than any of the rest. In fact the participants would willingly become cybermen! It was a beautiful plan. Get rid of everyone close to The Doctor and watch him go mad. We left little Sherlock some clues. If he was smart enough they were pretty obvious. The leaving clues on tumblr was Moriarty's bright idea.

"Do you think they'll find us?" I questioned.

"Eventually" I was outraged.

"If they find us what's the point"

"They can find us but they can't defeat us"

"But what if" he interrupted me before I could finish.

"No ifs or buts, why are you so worried anyway?" He said staring at me. He gave a crooked smile and said knowingly,

"You're scared of him aren't you, scared of what he can do, scared of what he will do" I couldn't meet his eyes, he continued, " he has defeated you over and over again. But don't worry, this time it's different, this time you have me."

I decided to check on all the subjects. First I went to Mickey Smith. I peeked in. It was done. Better then ever before. He was upgraded completely. He had false memories. Hatred and anger towards the doctor. Every single one of his precious memories had been altered and the only thing he knew for sure was that the doctor was too blame. It was perfect. Next up it was Martha Jones. One of the Doctors closest friends. She had become his support in times of need. Loyal loving and 's so fun about being on the side of angels? Revenge and darkness was better in every way, I had done some many things, so many horrible terrible deeds. Killed hundreds of species. And here I was ruining some more Jones was in the process of having all her memories altered and deleted. So I went on and on checking the subjects. John Watson was merely a hour away from a full upgrade. Oh and my favorite! Donna Noble! So loud and proud! Too bad she had reached full upgrade. It was time to check up on Molly Hopper, Sherlock's...best friend? I didn't even know who she was to Sherlock. All I knew she was a huge part of his life. I opened the door to her room.

Empty.

It was empty no one there.

I ran to the next room, it was Caroline's.

Gone.

Molly And Caroline were gone.

They had escaped.


	18. Lost

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Lost**

**Caroline**

_I must be upgraded? _I thought. Where had I heard that? What did it mean? Cybermen… upgraded… what? I heard the distant sound of robotic feet.

"Hello?" I spoke out.

I was so tired.

I felt a little bit more sane though.

I felt out of place and I took a good look around me.

It was new.

I wasn't in the same old white room.

This was different, like a hotel room.

I said something incoherent.

"Well, well, well...look who finally woke up!" A woman not too much older than me appeared at the doorway.

"Who... who are you?"

"Molly Hooper"

"Ummm"

"Oh give me some credit! I just saved you from going to your death!"

"I'm sorry I don't remember much but I remember I was alone...so alone" I shuddered at the thought. Molly came down and sat next to me with a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Sherlock is probably looking for me as we speak"

"Sherlock...Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes." She looked troubled, "do you know him?" Did I know him? I wasn't really sure. I ignored the question and asked,

"What did you save me from and how?"

"I saved you from CTR, who knows what that is, and as for how... I'm not sure, I heard voices in my head telling me and kept thinking I was seeing something or someone but no one was ever there, but anyway those voices sort of helped me and I escaped. I realized I probably wasn't the only one so your door was next and i just dragged you away."

I was dumbfound.

"I know this all sounds silly, but I swear it's true!" She said.

I shook my head and said,

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"You know you haven't even told me your name."

"My name..."

"Your name?"

"Caroline" my reply came out more like a question. With a shock I realized I still didn't have alI my memories back. I'm not sure I wanted them. I also didn't want to trust Molly Hooper but I didn't really have much of a choice.


	19. Change

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Change**

**John**

I feel different. Not sick or anything. I feel rigid, Who am I? I try to remember my past but it is all darkness. I...I...feel...empty. Why? Who am I? Why does it matter? My name is…..Who? Who am I? Help?! Please! I hear something, Thump Thump Thump. The sound of hard metal feet. Getting closer and closer. Where am I ? Help! I heard voices. Robotic cold and hard voices.

I could see them now, Two of them. Like metal robots

The one on the right said,

"Welcome!" Even his welcome sounded harsh.

"I am Cyberman 136!"

"Who?" I noted my voice didn't sound like mine.

"I am a Cyberman!"

"ok…." My voice sounded too cold

"You are subject 4A"

"Subject?" I questioned. My voice almost sounded...

" You are one of us"

Robotic.


	20. Fire Burning Out

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Fire Burning Out**

**Sherlock**

I made my way to the warehouse. All of the evidence led to this one place. This place would hold the key to everything. I would solve this case. I would find John. I called Molly again. Nothing… she hadn't been answering to any of my texts or calls and getting worried.

No. I didn't have time to worry. No time at all. I was standing in front of the place now. Trying to convince myself to go in. I heard a metal clanging. I assumed it was just a cat or something, I didn't have time for this. I had called the Doctor a while ago. Where was he? I needed him. Whatever alien thing was in there wanted revenge. As always I heard that weird moaning, groaning siren sound and within a matter of a few seconds there he was leaning against his TARDIS.

"You ready?" I asked him

"No" He replied.

"Good. You would have been a fool to have said yes" There was that clanging noise again. This time it sounded more like feet. We walked into the warehouse together. It was pitch black.

"Hello…." The Doctor called out. His voice echoed. I heard that sound again, it was closer this time. We walked around and came up with nothing. Suddenly I felt cool metal hands around my neck and my vision started going black. Icouldn'tt breath.

"DOCTOR" I gasped. I pushed and pulled and kicked but the metal hands wouldnt let go.

"Doctor" I said, this time weaker. My vision was almost black then suddenly the the thing let go. I crouched on the floor trying to catch my breath. The Doctor knelt down next to me with his sonic screwdriver pointing toward whatever thing had attacked me was.

"Are you okay?"

"Wha..What was that?"

" A Cyberman" I turned around and got my first good look at what attacked me. It was a metal robot.

"Whats that?"

"An upgraded version of an human. No emotions No anything"

It was just like how you would think a normal robot would look like except one thing. The eyes. The eyes were perfect circles with smaller circles off to the side, like a tear running down its cheek and they were red. Bright burning red. But the creature wasn't moving. I suspected it was because of the Doctors sonic. I questioned it.

"Whats your name?"

"Cyberman." Cold hard metal voice. The kind that gives you shivers.

"No I didn't ask what, I asked who"

"Cyberman" Even though I had never seen this thing in my life there was something oddly familiar about it.

"Surely you have a name"

"Name."

"Yes, Name"

"Name John"

"What?!"

"My Name John" I was almost too afraid to ask but I did,

"John who?"

"Watson. My Name is John Watson."

"John?" I asked. My best friend. My only friend.

The only person who actually didn't think I was just a waste of space. He was a cyberman. The man who cared the most. Now didn't feel anything at all. The flame that had burned the brightest now didn't burn at all.

"Do you...do you remember me?"

" You are are are are are"

"Who?!"

"HOlmes. Sher... Sher-lock HOLMes"

"Doctor, why is talking like that?"

"I dunno...He shouldn't even have a name at all. He should not remember anything" the Doctor looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"WHY IS HE TALKING LIKE THAT?"

"I DONT KNOW!"

I suddenly realized the look in his eye after he yelled. Even I couldn't tell what kind of look it was. He said that this cyberman that is supposedly John isn't supposed to remember anything. But it did. Was it possibly new technology that someone invented? I wasn't sure.

"SheRLOck..I just wAnt yOU to know MoririririrArTY.."

"Moriarty what!?"

And right in front of me the man who was once John Watson collapsed and welcomed death. _No_ I thought. This can't be happening, not now! I needed to know what he was going to say! Moriarty? I knew I was right, but… I was so confused and didn't know what to do.

I don't like not knowing.

One of my only friends, my flat mate, my assistant. He was gone. Dead. I had solved many murders and suicides before and it never really bothered me. But this one did. It wasn't because it was a death, it was because it was my friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Of course. I'm always okay. I just saw my best friend as an emotionless being, then saw him die in front of me. Of course Im okay"

"Im sorry"

"Dont be. He had it coming. He was my friend and that is all it takes"

"Dont be that way"

"Its okay. Its over. Its done. It would have happened anyway. Better sooner than later"

"What?!"

I ignored him and called Molly again. Still, no answer. Ok. I needed to calm down. I needed to find Molly. She was one of the only friends I had left. Where was she? Was she a cyberman too? Had I failed and not saved the Doctors friends too?

"Doctor...take me back to Baker street."

"Okay" He whispered.

And together we walked out of the warehouse hoping never to go through anything like this again. Was this how John felt when I faked my death? If he did…. I am sorry John. I am so, so, so, very sorry.


	21. Feeling Sorry For Sherlock Holmes

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**Feeling Sorry For Sherlock Holmes**

**The Doctor**

I felt sorry for Sherlock… I knew what it felt to lose someone very close to your heart. It had happened to me so many times before. Even now. I still had this feeling though. This feeling that Caroline and Donna had escaped. As for Molly, whoever she was...I wasn't sure. But I had a feeling she was missing too. I couldn't explain how I knew, I just knew. When we stepped out of the TARDIS it was chilly outside and it reminded me of how Caroline always, _always_ forgot her coat and how I always gave mine to her. The smile on her face when I would give it to her. The thought made me smile.

"I promise we'll get Molly back." I said.

"I have this… feeling that her and Donna and Caroline are still out there. And we will find them."

"How do you know Molly is gone?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I just had the feeling. And well...Im usually right in these things"

"Well someone thinks highly of himself" He mumbled. I chuckled. We walked into 221B and it was warm and welcoming. Untouched. We had gone through a huge damaging moment but I had forgotten the rest of the world had not.

"It feels so empty without him here" I wasn't sure how to reply so I didn't.

"2 days."

"What"

"Come back in 2 days and I swear whoever is behind these crimes will pay" Sherlock was scaring me now, I wondered whether or not I was like this when I had just gone through a loss too. I quietly left 221B and hoped Sherlock was better when I came back.


	22. An Unwanted Guest

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**An Unwanted Guest**

**Sherlock**

"MOLLY!" I yelled. I was in her office and nothing in sight. The place was as if no one had ever been there ever. Crisp and clean. The only sign of any life was a cup of coffee on her desk. I went to look at it and it was steaming hot. The way the cup was positioned it was for a left-handed person. Molly was right-handed. So it couldn't have been her. Some one had been here quite recently and might still be here. I opened a drawer and there was a note. 3 letters. C.T.R. Some kind of acronym... whoever had left me the note had also told me what one of the letters stood for research. C. . CTR, CTR, CTR, CTR...what could it stand for? CTR...something, something reasearch...cyberman? Cyberman Research? Then what did the T stand for. I heard footsteps. How long had I been here thinking. I glanced up at the clock, an hour and a half. How had time passed so quickly?

"Hello Honey!" A voice called out. A very familiar voice. He walked in. Yep, it was him. John was right.

"Moriarty" I called out letting him know I was here.

"Oh look what we have here. A scared Sherlock looking for his friends... Oh and he just remembered he doesn't have any."

"I have plenty of friends."

"Don't be in denial. Sherlock, we are both the same, crazy in the eyes of the world but brilliant at the same time. The only difference is you're on the side of the angels." He walked around the room observing, then he saw the note in my hands.

"Ahh, I see you've found my little note" he cracked a wide smile. If I didn't know any better I would say it was a honest one. He held his hand out for the note and grabbed a pen and started scribbling. "I see you're not in a mood for conversation and that's fine." With that he gave back the note and walked away. I looked down at the note and he had written

_The world is meant to be ruled by kings and queens, and honey you should see me in a crown._

_-Transformation_

Transformations? Transformation. It took me a minute but once I figured it out it was clearer than fresh, new glass. The missing word. C.T.R. It stood for Cyberman Transformation Research. It must be some sort of organization that studies how people are transformed into Cybermen. How they are upgraded. John must've been one of their experiments. Now, I'm usually all for research but in this case,not so much. Why would someone turn innocent people into mindless killer robots that wanted everyone to be like them, and if you refused you were "deleted", or so that's what the Doctor had told me. More importantly what did Moriarty have to do with this and what did they want with our friends. Why were they only taking them? I hadn't heard any other cases of missing people within the past week but probably because I was way too busy. I'm pretty sure there were more. There had to be more. Right? Why do research on only 4 people. I know, when I do my experiments and research I check several sources and test my theories several times. I also test different things to see how they react. I had come to the conclusion that there were other people involved in this. It was the only thing that made sense.


	23. TheThe Doctor?

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**The Day The Doctor Cried**

**The Doctor**

It had almost been two days. He had told me come back in two days. I had spent last night lying awake in Caroline's bed, because Donna said hers was "Off limits, spaceman." I just laid there thinking about them. What would I do if they were gone for good? How would I tell their families? I wasn't sure what to do. I closed my eyes and thought about everything we had done together. All the places we went. When we actually, finally we to Barcelona. Just everything. My last thought was of when we went to Midnight, then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and went upstairs. I slept in my clothes. I flew the TARDIS to Baker Street and went to the door. I knocked. I didn't bother trying to smile or anything. I just stood there. The door opened.

"Oh, hello again." said Mrs. Hudson upon seeing me.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson, is Sherlock home?" I asked, trying to seem happy.

"Right upstairs, dear."

"Ok, thank you."

I walked in and ran up the stairs. The door was open.

"Knock knock." I said, knocking on the door frame. Sherlock was sitting on the couch.

"Ah, yes. There you are." he said, getting up. Instead of going around the coffee table he stepped on top of it.

"I think I may have found them."

"W-what?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. I got a call this morning from a phone booth. It was Molly. She said her and Caroline were okay and that they were staying at a house that her friend rents out for people."

I just stood there.

"She gave me an address. I know right where it is. We could go now if you want."

I didn't know what to say.

"I'll explain more on the way."

With that, we left. In the cab, he explained everything. What I found most intriguing was that Caroline was having dreams. They were memories of our time together coming back as dreams. But she didn't believe them. The cab arrived at the building. We got out, and went to the front door. Sherlock knocked.

"Oh my-" Molly started. She didn't finish. She just hugged Sherlock. He looked awkward and uncomfortable but hugged her back. Then she let go.

"Ok, so… Caroline doesn't exactly know you're… real. She thinks you're just in her dreams. So go in slowly. She's in her room."

I nodded and walked in. I went down the sort hall and went to the doorway on the left.

"He- hello, Caroline." I stuttered. She looked up and just stared at me. I walked over and she stood up. All she did was hug me. I hugged her back, tight. I didn't want to let go ever again. Never, ever again.

"You were real, it's all real." she whispered.

"I remember now." she said, barely audible. She was crying softly into my chest. A tear rolled down my cheek. Then another. Before I knew it, I was crying too. I inhaled heavily and pulled her in tighter, resting my chin on her head. I moved my right hand to the back of her head.

"I missed you so much" she whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

"I thought I was gonna die."

"Shh, it's okay now."

"I thought I was never gonna see you again."

"Well, I'm here now right?"

"Yeah."

I think Donna was right.

We just stood there.

Not wanting to let go.

Ever…

again.


	24. The Day The Doctor Cried

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**The Day The Doctor Cried**

**The Doctor**

It had almost been two days. He had told me come back in two days. I had spent last night lying awake in Caroline's bed, because Donna said hers was "Off limits, spaceman." I just laid there thinking about them. What would I do if they were gone for good? How would I tell their families? I wasn't sure what to do. I closed my eyes and thought about everything we had done together. All the places we went. When we actually, finally we to Barcelona. Just everything. My last thought was of when we went to Midnight, then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and went upstairs. I slept in my clothes. I flew the TARDIS to Baker Street and went to the door. I knocked. I didn't bother trying to smile or anything. I just stood there. The door opened.

"Oh, hello again." said Mrs. Hudson upon seeing me.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson, is Sherlock home?" I asked, trying to seem happy.

"Right upstairs, dear."

"Ok, thank you."

I walked in and ran up the stairs. The door was open.

"Knock knock." I said, knocking on the door frame. Sherlock was sitting on the couch.

"Ah, yes. There you are." he said, getting up. Instead of going around the coffee table he stepped on top of it.

"I think I may have found them."

"W-what?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. I got a call this morning from a phone booth. It was Molly. She said her and Caroline were okay and that they were staying at a house that her friend rents out for people."

I just stood there.

"She gave me an address. I know right where it is. We could go now if you want."

I didn't know what to say.

"I'll explain more on the way."

With that, we left. In the cab, he explained everything. What I found most intriguing was that Caroline was having dreams. They were memories of our time together coming back as dreams. But she didn't believe them. The cab arrived at the building. We got out, and went to the front door. Sherlock knocked.

"Oh my-" Molly started. She didn't finish. She just hugged Sherlock. He looked awkward and uncomfortable but hugged her back. Then she let go.

"Ok, so… Caroline doesn't exactly know you're… real. She thinks you're just in her dreams. So go in slowly. She's in her room."

I nodded and walked in. I went down the sort hall and went to the doorway on the left.

"He- hello, Caroline." I stuttered. She looked up and just stared at me. I walked over and she stood up. All she did was hug me. I hugged her back, tight. I didn't want to let go ever again. Never, ever again.

"You were real, it's all real." she whispered.

"I remember now." she said, barely audible. She was crying softly into my chest. A tear rolled down my cheek. Then another. Before I knew it, I was crying too. I inhaled heavily and pulled her in tighter, resting my chin on her head. I moved my right hand to the back of her head.

"I missed you so much" she whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

"I thought I was gonna die."

"Shh, it's okay now."

"I thought I was never gonna see you again."

"Well, I'm here now right?"

"Yeah."

I think Donna was right.

We just stood there.

Not wanting to let go.

Ever…

again.


	25. So I Say Goodbye For Now

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

**So I Say Goodbye For Now**

**Caroline**

As soon as I saw him, the memories came flooding back. Every trip we went on, every second I was in the TARDIS, everything. That little part of me that believed became all of me. All of me believed now. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. That I didn't think he was real. But real he was, and I was so… I don't even know. _It was loosing someone you loved and finding out they weren't really gone, or were kidnapped but you found them_, I thought. _Wait, did I just say I loved him? _It didn't matter though. We just stood there. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. I shifted in his arms a few times. I looked up for a second and saw Sherlock and Molly standing in the doorway but I didn't care. I Unwillingly pulled away.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"I dunno" replied The Doctor.

We both looked at Sherlock.

"Easy. We go back to 221B."

"221 what?"

"Baker Street. 221B Baker Street, that's where I live"

"What? You talk too fast"

"It hurts to be the only smart one in the room"

"I would say you were right except I'm here" The Doctor added.

"Oooooooo nerd burn!" Molly exclaimed. Then we both burst into laughter. Apparently The Doctor and Sherlock both didn't find this funny because they just stared at us with blank looks but it didn't stop us. When Molly and I finally caught our breath, The Doctor exclaimed,

"Alrighty then! Off to 221B" and this was our small story. One that is going to continue, so with that we took off trying to pretend that we were normal people. But anyone who knows us knows we are anything but.


End file.
